Cursed or Unlucky
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: At 30 Cindy has a new life while others continue theirs. Libby and James are wed and their daughter Candy has her own problems. Others have issues and what happens when secrets and deceit are revealed? And the question of Cursed or Unlucky is followed.
1. Prologue

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon Jimmy Neutron

Inspired by: Full of Grace (Jimmy Neutron) by soulful-sin and Rugrats No More (Rugrats) by reggaeshiko-tama

**Bold **– journals, newspaper, etc. _Italic _– thoughts. Underline – dreams

**_Bold and italic combination _**– television reports

Prologue

Thirty-year old Cindy Simmons continued to prepare dinner. Chop Suey for her vegetarian teenage twins Jim and Carolyn, and spaghetti and meatballs for her eight-year old daughter Libian and herself. Life had changed a lot since she ran away from Retroville when she was nearly fourteen-years old with Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy returned she didn't.

But life turned out all right. She had three lovely children and enjoyed her life in the quiet town she lived in Virginia. She did various jobs, anything that didn't involve her having to reveal her identity too much. She was lucky enough to get her name secretly changed from Vortex. Right now she was a paralegal, the best and most public job she had.

She would've let Jimmy marry her and live happily ever after years ago, but she couldn't. Not when unlike him, she found out that he Jimmy was her half brother.

Done


	2. Penance 1: Hiding a Dark Secret

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron is not mine. I own only the OC's and parts of the plot.

Story to Read: Anything by soulful-sin and by Eternal Silence

Penance 1: Hiding a Dark Secret

Mrs. Libby Neutron washed up the dishes as James Isaac Neutron her husband dashed out the door with their daughters Candy and Hillary.

Libby had time off from her choreography job and used it to spend more time at home and to work at Retroville Radio three times a week.

Libby sighed after she was done cleaning and went up to the attic. She walked until she came to a green chest and used a key hidden in the groove on the right side of an old night table to open it. In it were photo albums. Libby dug down deep and took out two. One large purple one and a small pink one. She locked the chest then went back to the kitchen. After sitting down she opened the larger album first.

She looked at smiling pictures from her Elementary School days. Pictures of her, Sheen, Cindy, Jimmy (James), Nick, Carl and the rest of their classmates. Libby smiled back and continued looking through the album. Birthdays, Barbeques, things that involved her and her friends and acquaintances filled those album pages. After looking at those pictures for a while, she closed that album. With a forlorn sigh she opened the pink one. This was a special album, almost like a diary with pictures instead of words. She looked at different photos mostly of her and Cindy and laughed. She missed Cindy. She missed her a lot.

But Cindy would never come back. Libby knew that. At least she knew that for sure nine years when she went to an address given to her by the private investigator she had hired. Among other things she had found that the Vortex family knew where Cindy was the whole time. But for some reason lied that they couldn't find her. She had confronted Mrs. Vortex only to have the door angrily slammed in her face.

But when she saw Cindy happily exit her blue station wagon at a pretty little house, she found out why. Out the back exited two excited six year olds. Both had Cindy's blonde hair. The girl was in a pink dress, had her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon, wore green socks and white shoes. The boy had on a black shirt, blue denim shorts, white socks and white sneakers with blue stripes. What horrified Libby most was that when she saw their faces from across the road, she noticed their eyes, Jimmy's eyes. Everyone in Retroville now knew that James a.k.a. Jimmy was Cindy's half brother. If it were found out that Cindy had children by him…Libby didn't want to even imagine the disaster. That's why after sitting in her car for over ten minutes in shock Libby left. She wanted to say hello to her friend, hug her and only be interested in Cindy's best interest and bringing back the good old days. But she knew she couldn't. Not without risking others back in Retroville finding out. As she drove away that day Libby shed her tears. Not only because she had missed the opportunity to reunite with her best friend. But also in shame. In shame of the fact that she knew that she was leaving for another reason. That reason being back then, she and James had been engaged for six months.

* * *

"Bye Dad!" Candy cried happily and ran into school barely making it on time.

"Have a good day Candy!" James shouted back then drove off.

He secretly hated the name Candy. But it was better than Libby's initial choice, Cindy.

_Cindy's gone. Everyone has to move on, especially Libby. I know that she hides stuff from her time with Cindy in that green chest in the attic. She tries to play off the stuff in there as nothing but some old useless stuff. But I know better. It's okay that she wants to keep some stuff to herself. But I just want her to forget about Cindy. It might sound cold but that ungrateful witch made me run away from my family as a teenager just to tell me six months later that it was over and I should go home and how she hated me. I lied and told everyone when I returned that Cindy wanted to stay and I wanted to go home. Actually I wanted to stay with Cindy. She was my first love. I gave my heart to her. Then she stomped it like the witch she is. Like the witch her mother is. I thought they were different. After getting to know Cindy I actually felt ashamed believing she and her mother were the same. Not anymore. I feel nothing but hate and loathing for her now. She's an evil bitch. No apologies given. She used me, made me run away from home and even caused me to be arrested by the police when it was suspected that she hadn't returned because I had harmed her in some way. I was even accused of being a part of human trafficking! I just hope Cindy stays wherever she is. I never want to see her again!_

There was a gurgle in the backseat and James smiled. He was taking his three-year old daughter Hillary to Retroville Caring Care Centre. He felt that Libby needed a break. He was glad that she was home more often. But she would work herself ragged since she wasn't used to having so much spare time. He swore that was where Candy got her hyperactivity from.

James loved his daughters to death. Candy looked just like Libby. Chocolate skin, brown eyes, black hair, everything. His seven year old was in the fifth grade though. So he knew that she had his brains. Candy wanted to be a model and a movie star. But she also wanted to be a psychiatrist. James found it hard to believe that she could do both. But her mother encouraged her to do everything that she wanted. James being the completely logical parent sometimes viewed his doubts but got berated by Libby. So sometimes he just kept quiet and nodded. Hillary his three year old was a female version of him (except for his head). Same brown hair, same eyes, she just looked like how he'd probably look if he were female. Some people even thought that Hillary was his child and Candy was Libby's child, not that both he and Libby were their parents. It irritated them both sometimes but James knew that they didn't mean anything by it. At least most didn't.

James saw the day care centre up ahead and sighed with relief. Traffic was brutal on the road to the day care centre and he was late enough for his job at the Hospital.

* * *

Nick Dean stepped out of the modelling agency angrily. Ever since he came out being gay two years ago, his appeal has a model had all but dried up. He was still rich yes, but his career now mainly leaned towards modelling for gay magazines and related commercials and movies. He got increased exposure to the gay community but he wanted equal exposure. He liked girls but wasn't interested in them like a heterosexual man would be. That feeling he had towards men.

Nick climbed into his Jaguar and drove off. He had over one hundred cars. All rare, all quality. He loved his black jaguar, red Ferrari, and blue corvette the best. He also had a rare psychedelic sixties van that he rode sometimes. He brushed back his sleek black hair and closed his brown eyes tiredly as he drove into the garage at his Mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile Carl Wheezer shut down his laptop and put it away. He looked at his watch. It was 5:30pm. He was head of his Technology Company, Wheezer Technologies. Carl never married but money afforded him all he needed. All except one thing. Judy. She and her husband died seven years ago in a plane crash. But even if Judy lived she was dedicated to her husband Hugh._Why did I have to be the mature one of the group? A kid having a crush on his own friend's mother. Well more than just a crush but still. I just can't get her out of my mind. It's like a curse. But yet I was so blessed to have known Mrs. Judy Neutron when she was alive. _

Carl sighed and decided to just leave his office and head home. He didn't know how his life could get any worse.

* * *

"It's 9pm," Sheen said coldly, "does your Mom know where you are young lady?" he asked.

"No Sheen," Sheen said imitating a teenage female voice as he moved the lower jaw and lips of the dead blonde teenager, "but I don't care, I only want to be with you."

Sheen laughed and grabbed the dead girl and swung her around in a tight hug.

"Oh Shirley," Sheen said and sighed, "you're 60th girl I've killed," he said happily, "too bad the rigor has set in," he said sadly, "you were so much more flexible earlier," he said softly and kissed her.

Done

The next chapter will be more detailed and you'll get to meet the OC's of this story. Please read and review.

P.S. : I just recently decided to let Jimmy be called James since his name is really James Isaac Neutron and as an adult I believe he'd use his biological name. As a result I decided to change Cindy's son name from James to Jim. I hope this doesn't cause too much confusion and sorry for any inconvenience. The ratings now M for random morbid and angrily confrontational moments.


	3. Penance 2: In the world of Carolyn

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron belongs to its creator. Big shock, that's not me.

Penance 2: In the world of Carolyn

Fifteen-year old Carolyn snuck out the back door and lit a cigarette. She and her friends called it smokes. Actually she and her only friend online from some far off town called Retroville if she recalled correctly. His online name was Zen209. Hers was Berrymeplez2. That was never a surprise to Carolyn, she was always number two. Number two to her popular brilliant brother Jim. He made smart cool. She was just smart and weird. Always wearing different mismatched clothes. Able to do Morse Code and speak Latin at the same time while also speaking German since she was able to use both her vocal cords like those Monks, unlike a majority of people on earth. And unlike a majority of people on earth she was. That's what made her a weirdo. To always be made fun of by those normal or at least not as weird as she was. Her temper didn't help either. That's why she had to keep it in check so she didn't get detentions or suspensions anymore. Her brother Jim was much better tempered. Therefore he was better liked, got better grades….she often got downgraded by teachers because she wasn't liked. Her brother would get an A+ for a project and she putting in even more work and getting more points than him often ended with at most an A-. That's why by second year of Middle school her grades slipped to mainly Cs. Not because she was average or stupid. She just didn't care about grades. Why should she? The world didn't. At least her world didn't. Her mother had given up on her grades for at least a year now. And three years later as an adult, it would be four years. But three years was an eternity to Carolyn. Time moved too slowly. Way too slowly.

She took out a picture out of her pocket. A picture that was supposed to be of her online pal Zen209. He told her through e-mail that his name was Sheen. Nothing on a last name and that was the only e-mail he sent her. She never responded and Sheen never seemed to mind. He had also told her in the only e-mail that she got from him that he was a killer and murdered mainly teen girls. A few boys in between too. This crept Carolyn out and she didn't chat to him for two weeks. But then she decided what the hell. And now two and a half years later at age fifteen she was chatting with a guy who was according him now thirty years old or there about. She didn't mind. It wasn't like she had friends her age.

Carolyn pocketed the photo then walked over to the pond in their back yard and looked into it. She looked like a boy. She knew it. Her body hadn't developed much except for age and height. She pretty much had no chest. Not even a good half size A. She was flat. She might as well be a man. She was tall and at 5'7 she weighed 120 pounds. She looked healthy and knew her figure was maintained by her vegetarian eating lifestyle. Not that she cared. She had a straight broom stick figure, not a curve in sight. Her brother had more curves and as a guy this made it embarrassing for her, a girl. Her blonde hair was shoulder length and healthy and shiny. The only thing good about her. Her blue eyes only echoed her inner sorrow. She hated them. She also hated the guy who gave them to her after leaving her mother to fend for herself and raise them on her own. Her mother never spoke about their father and Jim gave up asking their mother years before she did. She used to be curious about her father wanting to find him and talk to him as a little girl. But as she got older she realized that he never came, that he'd never come and noticed that her mother would cry sometimes at night and often whispered the name James or Jimmy. Two people or the same guy? Carolyn never found out. But by age nine she didn't care. Her father could swallow cyanide and set himself on fire for all she cared.

The door opened and Carolyn turned to see Libian and her father Kit Weederman.

"Out it," Kit ordered.

"You're not my father," Carolyn said coldly.

"Out it!" Libian cried imitating her father.

Carolyn rolled her eyes and outed it since she didn't want to smoke around her little sister.

"Thank You," Kit said.

"Whatever," Carolyn said sharply, "it's almost midnight," she pointed out.

"So?" Kit asked, "I allow Libian to stay up late Friday nights," he reminded her.

"Mom doesn't," Carolyn told him.

"I'm not your mother," Kit reminded her.

"And you're not my Dad," Carolyn countered, "so stop trying to slowly run my life," she said angrily.

"I'm Libian's father and I help your mother from time to time," Kit said formally, "and you're the teenager while I'm the adult," he told her.

"So?" Carolyn spat.

"You listen to me," Kit told her.

"Keep dreaming," Carolyn said frankly.

"That's not nice," Libian complained.

"Deal with it," Carolyn told her sister.

Carolyn could feel Kit's grey eyes angrily boring into her back. No one disrespected his little girl.

"Shouldn't you be spending the night with your wife?" Carolyn decided to ask.

"I spend Friday nights here," Kit said seriously, "I had two children out of wedlock before I married and I spend Tuesdays with my fourteen year old George," he stated, "trust me, he would've liked Friday."

"But Fridays are for me," Libian whined.

"I spend as much time with you as I can," Kit said lovingly and kissed his redheaded daughter on her temple.

Carolyn snorted and turned her back to them. She hated seeing them so loving together. It reminded her that she never had a father. Both of them had identical deep red hair and grey eyes. People see them walking down the street know he's hers. Carolyn didn't know which father she belonged to. And no matter what she did or said, that hurt her. That hurt her a lot.

Done

I planned to extensively detail this chapter but time's against me. The next chapter Penace 3 will be well detailed since I'll have more time Saturday evening and Sunday morning. Sorry for the delay. Time is just not with me right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	4. Penance3: The World Today & its Children

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: Jimmy Neutron belongs to the world. The World! Okay I'm nuts, but I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: Fake (Fairly Odd Parents) by can't think and School Drama (Fairly Odd Parents) by Queen Datsuh

Penance 3: The World Today and its Children

Candy ran around the house as her mother chased her. She liked having fun with her mother. Even though she tried to act more mature when she was at school around students about three to five years her senior since she was in the fifth grade, she let loose and had fun as a typical seven year old with her mother. She had her logical side but she loved fun more. Much more.

"Candy it's practically eleven o' clock," Libby complained, "I need my car keys."

"Stay home," Candy said and she finally stopped running.

"I can't," Libby told her, "I have work okay," she said.

"You stay home more now though," Candy pointed out, "why not stay home all the time mummy?" she asked.

Libby winced. The life of a housewife scared her.

"You like work more," Candy deduced solemnly.

Libby grabbed Candy's shoulder, hard.

"Oww," Candy whined.

"I love both," Libby told her sternly then let her go.

Candy sniffled and rubbed her shoulder.

"I didn't grab you that hard," Libby admonished, "I'll be back later," she said simply, "Jimmy's babysitting robot Baby Guard is watching the house 'til I get back," she told Candy, "now be a good girl," she said and blew Candy a kiss before running out the door.

Candy looked at Goddard. The robotic dog was resting beside the black square robot Baby Guard.

"Do you want to play with Goddard?" Baby Guard asked her in it's male robotic voice.

"Nah I'm just going to sit here and watch TV," Candy said turned on the television after sitting on the sofa, "have you checked on Hillary?" she asked.

"Hillary is well," Baby Guard told her.

"Excellent," Candy said happily, "are you okay Baby Guard?" she asked the robot.

"I am at optimum efficiency," Baby Guard responded.

Candy giggled and turned her attention back to the TV.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room a computer is the only light.

Zen209 types, **Hey Berrymeplez2.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Hi Zen209. Where's PrettyShire?**

Zen209 types, **Do you REALLY want to know?**

Berrymeplez2 types, **No. You. No way. Nu uh.**

Zen209 types, **Guess not. She's just not here today.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **You couldn't have Z. You couldn't have done that.**

Zen209 types, **Why do you kids love shortening names. Call me by my full online name Berrymeplez2.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Fine. Zen209, did you do something to PrettyShire?**

Zen209 types, **No.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **I don't believe you.**

Zen209 types, **Not my problem.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Why?**

Zen209 types, **Not here.**

Tiredyungman2000 types, **What are you guys talking about?**

Zen209 types, **Your tired name.**

Tiredyungman2000 types, **Ass Whole.**

Zen209 types, **Go talk to your online pals kid.**

Tiredyungman2000 types, **Whatever.**

**(Tiredyungman200 has left the chat room)**

Zen209 types, **About time!**

Berrymeplez2 types, **How else can I communicate with you?**

Zen209 types, **I'll send you a number in your e-mail. Call it from a pay phone.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **I must pay to CALL you?**

Zen209 types, **Call collect, genius.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Hey! I just might not call just to spite you.**

Zen209 types, **Don't you want to hear my voice Carolyn Michelle Lilly Simmons?**

Berrymeplez2 types, **I didn't give you my whole name!**

**(Auto Activation Security Alert!)**

**(Security Moderator enters chat room) **

GuardBot **(Security Moderator) **types, **Is there a problem here?**

Zen209 types, **If there is I'm gone. No problem girls for me.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **I'm not the problem. You are!**

Zen209 types, **Then I'm gone. Ciao!**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Wait! There's no problem GB. I just get a little TOUCHY at times.**

GuardBot types, **Are you sure?**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Yes. Sorry for wasting your time.**

GuardBot types, **No waste. It's good when things are resolved without bans or hard feelings.**

**(GuardBot leaves chat room)**

Zen209 types, **No hard feelings?**

Berrymeplez2 types, **None.**

Zen209 types, **So you'll call me?**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Soon as I get the e-mail.**

Zen209 types, **Good cause I got to go.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **So fast?**

Zen209 types, **Don't worry. Next time will be much longer. Trust me.**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Fine.**

Zen209 types, **Okay, bye Berrymeplez2 .**

Berrymeplez2 types, **Bye Zen209.**

**(Zen209 logs out)**

Sheen closed down the web page then shut down his computer.

* * *

Jim meanwhile was getting ready to go to the mall with his friends. He and friends enjoyed frequenting the arcade mostly. He knew that Carolyn was on the computer again. He would've complained about her not going out if she had someone to go out with.

_But she has no one to go out with because she's such a stupid weirdo. She has no manners, likes behaving however she likes, and she's just…stupid. If she'd just curb most her weird behaviour and bad attitude she's have friends. But she won't. She has to weird. She has to be herself. I have secret things I'd love to do publicly. But I don't because I know that socially I have to choose to be an outcast or accepted. I choose to be accepted. Unfortunately I have a stupid sister who chooses to be an outcast._

Jim looked himself over in the mirror. He knew that it was a notion in life that guys didn't care about their looks. That was a lie. A handsome devil isn't handsome if he just rolls out of bed and walk out the door looking like a hobo. There were of course a few exceptions, but Jim knew he wasn't one of them.

Satisfied he went downstairs to wait for his friend Douglas to pick him up.

Done


	5. Penance 4: Problems and a Visitor

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I own Jimmy Neutron. Hey what's with all the lawyers all of a sudden? Okay! Okay! I don't own it! Stop the lawsuits! STOP the lawsuits!

Story to Read: lost life, lost wings, death of a hero (DarkWing Duck) by mooneasterbunny

Penance 4: Problems and a Visitor

Candy entered school and headed straight for class. She sat at her usual seat in the third row.

"Care to tell us about the light bulb," a student named Shawn Green teased.

Candy rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She told herself that if she ignored him that he'd leave her alone. That never worked in reality.

Shawn started shooting spitballs at her. But he stopped when the teacher opened the door.

Candy thanked luck silently for small blessings.

"See you at lunch nerd," Shawn whispered threateningly.

Candy looked down on her textbook and sighed.

_So much for luck._

* * *

Carl meanwhile was on the phone with one of the few people he kept in contact with after completing school, Nick Dean.

"You should just move to London," Carl suggested.

"Sorry Wheez I don't run from my problems," Nick responded.

Carl was offended by the remark. But he didn't say anything.

"So how's life for you?" Nick asked.

"Busy," Carl responded, "running a company can be fun but the stress, man that's no fun at all," he said honestly.

"You seem to be having a nice time living in London," Nick spoke, "don't you miss Retroville?" he asked Carl.

Carl hesitated in answering.

"I miss some things," Carl decided to say.

"You're glad you left it," Nick translated.

"I know that might sound mean," Carl confessed, "but while I'm from Retroville, London's my home now," he told Nick.

"I understand," Nick responded.

"Thanks," Carl said, "so how's everything?"

"I'm having a good day today," Nick decided to say.

Carl chuckled on the other line.

"Not that kind of a good day," Nick said in annoyance, "business wise, my job," he explained.

"Oh," Carl said understanding what he actually meant.

"You're so dirty minded," Nick muttered.

"No I'm not!" Carl shouted in offence.

"Whatever," Nick muttered.

* * *

Cindy sat at on the park bench fully prepared to enjoy her lunch break. Even with so many years gone she still thought of Jimmy. How she hurt him and how he doesn't even know that he fathered two children.

_I wonder what he's doing now? Has he moved on? Does he hate me? He must hate me. He BETTER hate me. That way he won't search for me. It's all for the best. He can never know. My children can never know. – _Cindy

As Cindy opened her lunch and ate her sandwich, she didn't notice a male watching her across the park. A male whose hand clutched a gun inside his coat pocket.

* * *

It was after school and Carolyn walked out quickly as a couple girls laughed at her and pointed while boys looked at her and sneered. Today she wore a dress that was white on the top half and plaid on the bottom. She also wore green socks and light blue shoes. Her blonde hair was tied back with a red ribbon and she also wore colourful costume jewellery around her neck and on her hands.

Jim heard the laughter and simply continued talking to his friends. He knew the laughter at Carolyn every time he heard it.

Carolyn meanwhile walked off the school compound and kept going. Soon she came to the usual roundabout. But she noticed a man standing there. Right by the American flag in the middle. No one ever did that before. The only person that entered that roundabout was the person who raised and lowered the flag. And that was the Anderson's. Family tradition. No one ever complained. Carolyn had never cared before. But now someone had tread on it that definitely wasn't an Anderson. She even doubted if he was from here.

The man suddenly moved forward. Carolyn gasped and turned to leave.

"Zen209 is most displeased, I thought you had guts."

Carolyn froze.

"Sh…Sh…Sheen?" Carolyn asked.

"In the flesh," the male adult said and walked forward until he stood in front of her, "what, scared of a guy with a hat and trench coat?" he asked her.

"You're hiding your face," Carolyn said.

Sheen lifted the hat and Carolyn's eyes widened. Sheen's eyes had dark circles around them and were bloodshot. His entire facial expression looked crazed and his tanned Caucasian skin only emphasised it.

"You can run if you want," Sheen offered superiorly.

Carolyn's face immediately darkened.

"I'm not scared," Carolyn denied.

"Liar," Sheen responded, "you're only not cowardly enough to run away," he stated.

"Hey!" Carolyn shouted angrily, "oh," she said realizing what he said.

"Not so mad now are you?" Sheen asked.

Carolyn looked away and blushed.

"You're real pretty," Sheen said suddenly and Carolyn gasped, "bet you don't hear that often," he said slyly.

Carolyn soon started smiling.

"Want to see around my boring plain normal town?" Carolyn asked as she offered him her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," Sheen said brightly and took her hand, "where to first?" he asked.

"Follow me and you'll see," Carolyn said and lightly pulled on his arm and Sheen followed, "I can't believe you came just like that."

"Why not?" Sheen asked, "I like shocking quiet populaces when visiting a friend," he said in reference to the people teen, child and adult alike who looked horrified by his very appearance.

Carolyn laughed and continued walking with Sheen who obediently followed her.

Done

Creepy huh? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Penance 5: Betrayal and Tragedy

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Shocker.

Please Note: I had another story in mind to recommend. But then I saw this story by rabbitluver98061 and decided that I had to recommend it. I decided to do so before I even read it. The summary alone was so powerful (and I never read a Drake & Josh fanfic before). I'm very glad I recommended this story and like others I recommend I hope readers (and reviewers) give them a chance when they have some free time. I recommend stories sometimes at random. I don't review all of them but I post them here because they are stories of interest.

Story to Read: Memories Are Forever (Drake & Josh) by rabbitluver98061

Penance 5: Betrayal and Tragedy

Meanwhile in Retroville James was taking a break when he noticed a certain area of his workplace was very hushed. As he got closer some of his co-workers turned around. James noticed that they had very uncomfortable looks on their faces.

James looked and noticed that the television was on the news.

"…_**Cindy Simmons is a tragedy. Information received tells us that she's a mother of three. Teenage twins and a little girl. We'll get more info to you viewers as we receive more information from authorities. We have a photo of the victim from a kind passer by who thinks her name deserves a face since we can't view the body carried away about half-hour ago by an ambulance. Authorities have sealed off the area and there's no need for an investigation as to the identity of the killer since the killer Mr. Kit Weederman shot himself in the head after shooting thirty-year old Cindy Simmons once in the head with a handgun. We know that he's an accountant at Yes Man Industries and Cindy was a paralegal at a law firm. Mr. Weederman was the father of one of Cindy Simmons children and while we're not certain if that has anything to do with this tragedy, sources tell us that the daughter Libian…**_

_Libian?_ - James 

… _**was picked up earlier today by Kit Weederman. She hasn't been seen since and authorities as well as residents are scouring everywhere looking for her. Now back to the photo of Miss Cindy Simmons. It's a picture of her a few days after she started working at West & Chester Law," the female reporter said.**_

_**The reporter disappears and a blown up photo of an adult female blonde covers the screen. She is smiling brightly behind a desk and has pen in hand over a notepad. She's wearing an immaculate black suit and seems delighted in the picture taken of her.**_

"Cindy," James whispered unable to believe it.

* * *

Jim walked with his friends. They were headed towards the Burger Shop to eat and hang out. Jim's cell suddenly rang.

"Hello," Jim answered.

"Are you Jim?" a voice asked anxiously.

"Who is this?" Jim asked angrily.

"Come on kid I need a scoop here," the person said.

"Well I can't help you mister," Jim said frankly and hung up.

The cell phone rang again. Jim turned it off.

He and seven friends entered the fast food place.

Everyone in there turned to see who entered. Jim who was in front with his friend Douglas noticed that people were given him strange and even horrified looks.

"Oh God," Douglas said and Jim noticed that he was looking up.

Jim followed his eyes and saw the television. Jim's eyes widened.

"No," Jim said softly as tears started to fill his eyes, "the news reporter must be wrong, the news must be…" he said and stopped.

Jim started shaking uncontrollably. His tears becoming harder and harder to hold back.

_Not my mother. Not my mo… - _Jim

* * *

Carolyn showed Sheen a gazebo and Sheen chuckled. Carolyn was having the time of her life showing Sheen around. He actually listened to her. He actually liked her.

"Carolyn!" Jim cried suddenly.

Carolyn turned around in time for her brother to grab her and hug her tightly.

For several minutes he only held her and cried.

Sheen was confused by this behaviour but he kept quiet.

"Mom," Jim said his voice hoarse and tearful.

Carolyn let that word sink in. Then she went from worried to scared.

"What happened?" Sheen asked seriously.

Both teens looked at him.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"A friend of Carolyn and I knew your mother years ago," Sheen told him.

Jim looked at him suspiciously.

"Did she tell you about a friend named Libby?" Sheen asked.

"No," Jim said and it was obvious by his tone that he wanted Sheen to go away and he even started to hold his sister Carolyn protectively.

_What a joke. Like he could stop me anytime I chose to kill her. – _Sheen

"But my little sister's named Libian," Carolyn told him.

Sheen nodded looking deep in thought.

"What was my mom like?" Jim asked his voice almost desperate.

Sheen looked into Jim's eyes. It took him seconds to realize what must've happened.

"She was lively, independent, brilliant, athletic," Sheen listed, "she knew how to make her presence known and never backed down from a challenge," he told Jim.

"She sounds great," Jim said in a faraway voice.

"What happened to mom?" Carolyn pressed.

"Kit killed her," Jim told Carolyn.

There was a moment of stiff silence.

"Damn," Sheen said breaking it.

"Who are you?" Jim asked again looking at him as if he was not only some drugged out weirdo but also an intruder breaking in on a family's moment of tragedy.

"Why did he kill her?" Carolyn asked tearfully, "Jim tell me!" she screamed and shook him.

"I don't know," Jim said softly, "he shot her dead in the park," he told Carolyn, "it makes no sense."

"Where's your sister?" Sheen asked him.

Jim looked up at Sheen.

"Kit's her dad," Jim said, "he took her out of school before he killed mom."

"Shit!" Sheen cried angrily, "now two people might be dead," he said angrily.

"My mother was your friend?" Carolyn asked in a small voice her cheeks covered with tears.

Sheen looked at her. She and her brother had broken their hug. He opened his arms to her.

Carolyn ran right into them and started sobbing.

"One of the few," Sheen told her and hugged her tightly and even lifted her feet off the ground.

Jim meanwhile sniffled and looked at Sheen untrustingly. This guy appears, his sister practically runs away with him and his mother's killed by the father of her youngest child. None of these things added up. And that's what worried him.

* * *

It was nightfall when James exited the hospital to get home. Being a doctor often required of him long hours at the hospital. But when he reached his car he saw someone he didn't expect.

"Mrs. Vortex?" James asked.

"Hello," Mrs. Vortex said coldly.

James just stared at her. Mrs. Vortex never liked him; he always knew that. Why was shrouded in mystery until it was revealed that Cindy was his half-sister. A half-sister who was conceived when Mrs. Vortex and his father Hugh Neutron had sex as a result of both being drunk. At least his Dad Hugh confirmed that he was drunk and never even knew. Mrs. Vortex always claimed that she suspected but James always suspected that she was lying.

"So you've heard about Cindy," Mrs. Vortex said.

James nodded.

"Tragic," Mrs. Vortex said simply, not in the way a mother who had just lost her child usually acted.

"Is there something you want, need?" James asked hoping to get rid of her.

"You don't like me, do you?" Mrs. Vortex asked even though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Vortex," James said formally, "but I have to get going," he told her.

"To your lying wife?" Mrs. Vortex asked.

"Excuse me!" James exploded.

"She knew where Cindy was," Mrs. Vortex revealed, "knew for nine years," she added.

James felt himself froze.

_My wife knew where Cindy was? But…NO! Mrs. Vortex must be lying. – _James

"Jimmy, Jimmy," Mrs. Vortex said as she shook her head.

"It's James," James snapped.

"Fine don't believe me," Mrs. Vortex said, "jus asked her what she thought when she saw the blue eyes of Cindy's children," she told him.

"Blue e…" James started but stopped.

"Ask her Jimmy," Mrs. Vortex said in a singsong voice and happily walked away.

James stood frozen in the parking lot. His mind in a million places at once.

Done

Surprises and hankies all around. I read ch1 of 'Memories are Forever' and it's great. I'm also officially saying goodbye to fanfic author soulfulsin who announced in her profile that she's no longer writing anymore fanfiction. It's sad when such talented authors leave. But her stories live on and so will her talent. Thank you for reading and please review.


	7. Penance 6: For Children

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron. But I own the Oc's, like Douglas.

Please Note: The story recommended below was the one I was going to recommend last chapter until I saw rabbitluver98061's story. So since this is a new chapter I've decided to put it up now. I hope readers will give those I recommend a look see when they have free time. The next chapter will have a new story to read.

Story to Read: Mr. President (Codename: Kids Next Door) by LovelyNancy

Penance 6: For Children

Candy lay in bed sobbing hours later at 11pm. Stuart had beaten her again. But this time he had also stuck his hand under her shirt. This scared her more than anything.

"Candy?" Libby asked from outside her daughter's room door, "can I come in?"

Candy quickly wiped away her tears. But when she noticed her face in the mirror, she knew that wouldn't work.

"Come in," Candy said in a shaky voice, her back now to the door.

Mrs. Libby Neutron stepped into her daughter's room and walked up to her.

"Candy," Libby said gently, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to be home schooled," Candy said suddenly.

"What?" Libby asked her.

"Please don't send me back to school," Candy begged and turned around, "I'll do anything mom, anything," she told her mother.

"Your eyes are swollen," Libby said incredulously, "how long have you been crying, who's been troubling you?" she demanded.

"Stuart," Candy revealed and broke down into tears.

Libby hugged her daughter and comforted her until she calmed down.

"Just lie down honey," Libby said kindly, "I promise if you feel the same tomorrow I'll talk to your father," she told her daughter.

"Thank you mummy," Candy said gratefully and pulled up the covers of her bed.

"Your welcome honey," Libby said and exited her daughter's bedroom.

Libby quickly headed to the phone in the living room. She dialled a number and waited.

"Hello," a female voice happily.

"I'll like to speak to Mr. Forester Green," Libby said seriously.

There was silence on the other line.

"Please hold," the female said formally.

Libby waited impatiently.

"Who is this?" Mr. Green asked in an annoyed tone.

"This is Mrs. Neutron," Libby responded.

Mr. Green sighed.

"My daughter's crying her eyes out Mr. Green," Libby said seriously, "this isn't regular teasing," she said to him.

"I know it's super teasing," Mr. Green responded, "what do you want from me lady?"

"Don't patronize me," Libby said angrily, "I don't need attitude from you Forester," she told him.

"It's Mr. Green, Mrs. Neutron," Forester said seriously, "I've told you that."

"You don't go around saying it's because I'm black," Libby countered.

"Hey listen to me you…" Mr. Green exploded, "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer," he said instead, "I'm an open and proud racist," he told her.

"Too bad being racist isn't illegal," Libby said darkly.

"As long as I don't use it to operate my business I'm in the clear legally," Mr. Green said proudly.

"Almost everyone who works at your factory is white," Libby pointed out.

"Because the blacks don't want to work there," Mr. Green responded, "they don't like working with or under a racist," he said simply.

"Can you blame them?" Libby demanded.

"Then don't blame me," Mr. Green said.

"I can blame you as much as I want," Libby snapped.

"Listen to me nigger, I don't have…" Mr. Green started.

"I know you didn't call me a nigger again you white cocksickle!" Libby exploded.

This was Libby's vital mistake. The most racial thing she had ever called Mr. Green was cracker. And he saw that as a compliment. However, he never reacted well to racial slurs thrown at him that he found neither funny nor complimentary.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME NIGGER CUNT BITCH!" Mr. Green completely exploded, "SAY IT AGAIN!" he screamed.

Libby was so frightened by his response she hung up. The phone rang. Libby never answered it.

* * *

It was 2 a.m. when James reached his home. He had been driving around for hours thinking about what Mrs. Vortex had said. Could Libby have hidden this from him? He calculated the time Mrs. Vortex had told him. At that point he and Libby were together. Would Libby really be that desperate to keep him? Even before they got married? He kept telling himself no. But the question never stopped. Worse he now knew that he had two kids he never knew of. Two kids born to a half brother and sister.

_Would it even be right telling them? There's no winner here. They lost their major parent. Lost her to some guy who they probably considered more of a father than him even though he only fathered their little sister. I still haven't heard anything explaining why he did it. That Kit Weederman. What a horrible bastard. – _James

James exited his car and took out his keys to enter his house. He opened the door and entered.

"Libby I'm home," James said in case she was still up.

James headed for the living room. He could hear the television. His heart stopped when he saw what was on. Then he saw Libby sitting on the floor in front of the television, frozen.

"Libby," James said softly.

"She's dead," Libby said in an empty voice.

"I know," James said and Libby turned around in surprise, "I saw it on the news at work," he told her.

"It says that the father of her youngest child Libian killed her," Libby said, "and just now it was revealed that he had sexually molested one of his sons and that ex-wife threatened to tell both his current wife and Cindy," she told James, "according to the reporter that it was no rumour that he had strong feelings for Cindy even though they never married."

"I never heard that on the radio," James stated.

"You wouldn't," Libby responded, "it was just revealed by this reporter, the other networks should soon pick up on it," she added.

"I think I might have two teenage kids," James said suddenly.

Libby turned to look at James.

_He knows? – _Libby

"Did you?" James asked her, "did you know about it?"

"Yes," Libby admitted, "nine years."

"So Mrs. Vortex was right!" James exploded, "you knew this for years!" he shouted.

"Mrs. Vortex!" Libby cried incredulously, "that lady knew about it before me!"

"What!" James shouted.

"She threatened me when I asked her about Cindy," Libby revealed, "about destroying me if I destroyed her, or embarrassed her, or…whatever."

"She threatened you?" James asked darkly.

"Don't go near her Jimmy," Libby pleaded, "she only bears out misery," she told him.

"Heh, I haven't been called that in a while," James said with a smile, "but I wish you had told me."

"I'm sorry," Libby apologized, "can you forgive me?" she begged.

James kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Already done," James told her.

"Thank you," Libby said gratefully.

_Shit. I forgot to tell him about Candy. – _Libby

"Um Candy doesn't want to go to public school anymore," Libby told him.

"She can stay home today," James said with a sigh, "I think it's been stressful on all of us," he said and went to sit on the sofa.

Libby thought about telling him about Candy being teased again.

_I can tell him about it later. – _Libby.

* * *

It was about 5 a.m. in the morning as Sheen rose off the sofa at the Simmons residence and went to get some water.

It was a stressful time. Libian was found hiding behind a cardboard box in a lonely part of another town. Kit had locked her in the car and told her to wait. But Libian started coughing and didn't like how she felt. She eventually broke the passenger window and got out. Turns out that Carbon Monoxide was leaking into the car. Sheen, Carolyn and Jim found her at around 8pm after scouring everywhere they could think of for Kit's car. It was Sheen who had instinctively decided to search for Kit's car in hopes that they would either find Libian alive or at least give her body a proper burial. When they found the car empty they hoped that the bloodied broken window was of Libby's doing. They later found her but she was ill from exposure to the carbon monoxide. Now they were home but Libian remained at the hospital. Sheen insisted that both go home and decided that he'd stay with them for protection. Jim was unhappy about it but since Sheen was a 'family friend', and Carolyn decided to confirm it to neighbours. He was able to stay.

Jim was there.

"What do you want?" Jim demanded.

"Water," Sheen responded and got a glass.

Jim just watched him.

After Sheen washed out the glass he simply walked out the kitchen.

Carolyn entered the kitchen. She noticed her brother and opted to ignore him. She was still angry that he didn't like Sheen. Even the death of their own mother couldn't curb his attitude to anything not normal in or according to his universe.

"Sheen helped us find Libian," Carolyn finally spoke, "why can't you like him?"

"I don't like him," Jim said simply, "he looks like he's some murderous drug addict you brought in to be your boyfriend," he told her.

"He's thirty!" Carolyn shouted.

"You know his age?" Jim asked.

"Mom's thirty too you nitwit," Carolyn snapped.

"Don't call me nitwit bitch," Jim snapped back.

"There's only one bitch here," Sheen said as he re-entered the kitchen, "are you going to keep attacking your sister 'cause she's different from you?" he asked Jim, "from what I've been told I think you and most of the population have punished her enough already," he told Jim.

"Get lost," Jim told him.

Sheen walked right up to him.

"Make me," Sheen responded, "because I would've put you outside already if you weren't Cindy's kid," he told him.

"I'd just go by the neighbours," Jim said simply.

"In your birthday suit?" Sheen asked.

"If you dare…!" Jim started to explode.

Sheen grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the fridge. Carolyn cried out and stepped back horrified.

"I could break your mother fucking neck in several places right now, punk," Sheen snarled, "don't fuck with me," he whispered into Jim's ear then kneed him in the belly.

Jim slowly slid to the ground groaning and coughing after Sheen let him go.

"Stop crying," Sheen ordered.

Carolyn obeyed immediately. Wiping her face and looking at Sheen fearfully.

"I'm not going to hit you Carolyn," Sheen told her and turned to her, "not even if I were to kill you," he added and gently stroked her hair.

_What the hell did I get us into? – _Carolyn.

* * *

Meanwhile Forester Green sat in his Mustang and drank liquor. He was still furious about that Libby.

_Worthless nigger. How dare she! She'll pay dearly for her disrespect. – _Forester

Forester had already thoroughly beaten his son.

_Idiot. Touching some nigger's daughter. I taught him better sense. Better respect for himself. Worse I might soon have that black woman and her traitorous Caucasian husband on me. – _Forester

He knew he couldn't make this go away. The Neutrons wouldn't want money. But he had a plan to make this go down easier. He'd just beat the Neutron's to his son's school and have Stuart confess. If the authorities got involved, this would at least guarantee a level of leniency.

Done

Graphic chapter, yeah. Or Graphic-ish, it depends who I'm communicating with. Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Penance 7: For Others or Myself

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: Atomic Betty Character Manual (Atomic Betty) by MikariStar

Penance 7: For Others or Myself

It was 7 a.m. and Carl had just exited the shower. He had decided to take the week off and was at his townhouse where he only kept two maids. Both only cleaned, cooked and maintained the house. Carl did other things by himself, like answering the door.

"Mr. Weezer someone is at the door," one of the maids said.

"Answer it for me please," Carl responded.

Ten minutes later Carl came downstairs fully dressed.

Sitting on a couch eating peanuts was Nick.

"Nick!" Carl cried in surprise.

"Surprise," Nick said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Carl asked incredulously.

"Visiting a friend," Nick said simply.

"What about wor…?" Carl started to ask.

"Boring and or slow," Nick immediately answered him.

"I'm here relax, get away from America," Nick said and relaxed into the soft cushions of the couch.

"What's wrong?" Carl asked concerned.

"I just feel tired Carl," Nick responded, "really tired."

"You must be tired of something if you think being around me will revitalize you in any way," Carl said frankly.

"It already has," Nick revealed.

"What?" Carl asked incredulously, "how?"

"By you not judging me," Nick told him, "by you looking at me like a normal person."

"Oh Nick," Carl said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Nick said dismissively, "I wouldn't be able to walk freely in certain countries if I came out there," he said, "so it's not that bad," he said with a shrug.

"But you're still unhappy," Carl pointed out.

"Maybe hanging around this new country will heal my depression," Nick suggested.

"Well I wasn't expecting guests," Carl said honestly, "but it's no problem you're free to travel with me," he said happily.

"Travel?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah," Carl said like it was the most obvious thing ever, "I told you I moved around," he reminded Nick.

"Yes you did," Nick recalled, "but could I stay here, I mean if I want to," he added.

"Sure," Carl responded, "you're a close friend so it's no problem."

"I think things will be quieter here," Nick said and yawned.

"Elle show Mr. Nick Dean to his room," Carl said calling for the other maid.

"I have a room already?" Nick asked.

"She'll know where to take you," Carl told Nick.

"Carl, thanks," Nick said gratefully.

"No problem helping friends," Carl said and hugged him.

Nick hugged him back.

Unknown to both of them there was a photographer hiding in the bushes taking photographs.

_This will be a front-page seller, _the photographer thought excitedly.

* * *

It was 10 a.m. at the Simmons residence. Jim sat down eating a late breakfast of cornflakes. He loved cornflakes. But he loved them alone or soaked in maple syrup. He knew that was weird and kept it to himself. So he now ate his cornflakes bare, no milk or anything else but cornflakes in his bowl. He also had a glass of orange juice.

Sheen's creepy. Carolyn's convinced of it by now. She gives that guy furtive looks anytime she enters a room with him in it. Thank God it's not just me crept out by him anymore. – Jim

"Of course I forgive you," Carolyn said brightly as she entered the kitchen, "you just had me a little freaked earlier that's all," she said as she headed for the fridge.

Jim looked at Carolyn incredulously.

Carolyn bent down as she took out two beers. Jim started to notice that when he noticed something else. Carolyn had on a plaid micro-mini skirt. This he noticed because she wore it without her long black tights and he could see her white underwear when she bent over.

Carolyn straightened up and turned around. She immediately noticed Jim gawking at her.

"What?" Carolyn asked.

"Um, not…" Jim started but stopped.

He just realized that her clothes actually matched. She wore a sleeveless white turtleneck blouse, plaid micro-mini skirt, and black pumps.

"Why do your clothes match?" Jim asked her.

Carolyn looked down at herself.

"What's wrong with that?" Carolyn asked with a shrug.

"That freak's changing you," Jim said.

"I'm wearing the outfit that my favourite manga character wears stupid," Carolyn snapped, "she's a hot assassin," she explained.

Jim looked confused.

"Whatever," Carolyn snapped and left the kitchen.

Jim sat silent for a moment. A few minutes later he was guzzling down cornflakes soaked in maple syrup.

* * *

It was 2pm at the police station. Libby sat stone-faced while James sat beside her silent.

"So Stuart will be properly disciplined," the officer told the Neutrons, "he'll spend three months at a disciplinary facility, a year of anger management counselling and sensitivity training afterwards, he's been expelled from the school your daughter goes to, and since the Green's are co-operating everything is going smoothly," he listed, "is there anything you'd like to say, add?" he asked.

"I don't think he's been punished enough," Libby said frankly, "but since Forester raised his hand first I guess his kid gets the lesser punishment."

"Ma'am I…" the officer started.

"I think it's best we leave," James said formally, "there's nothing left to say."

The officer could tell that the Neutrons were very dissatisfied.

"You could always take it to court and…" the officer started to suggest.

"And have my daughter testify to the actions of that barbaric freak," James interrupted, "I don't think so," he refused.

Libby looked at James.

Maybe going to court isn't the worst thing. – Libby

"Come on Libby we're going," James said and got up.

"James maybe court…" Libby started.

"No!" James exploded, "Candy's been humiliated enough!" he shouted.

The officer quietly waited. He knew when to not get involved.

"Let's go," James said seriously.

Libby hung her head.

"Okay," Libby agreed softly.

Done

Confusing? Possibly. A good read? I hope it was. Thank you for reading and please review.


	9. Penance 8: Dark Days

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: The Van Pelt Saga (Peanuts) by lucyrocks73

Please Note: This is an awesome story by lucyrocks73. It stars Lucy and while pairing Lucy and Charlie Brown might seem different and unusual, lucyrocks73 makes it work. Also other characters and different issues dealt with by the young. Please check this story out, it's one of the best on the net. It's a dramatic story with it's share of angst.

Penance 8: Dark Days

It was 6pm at the Neutron residence and James and Libby Neutron were arguing.

"I want her to go to court!" Libby shouted.

"And repeat what happened?" James demanded incredulously, "are you sick?"

"Excuse me!" Libby shouted.

"You heard me!" James shouted back.

"How dare you," Libby said angrily.

"Just put our daughter first," James said softly.

"I am putting our daughter first!" Libby shouted even louder.

"No you're putting revenge against the Green's first," James insisted, "I will not have my daughter made a mockery or some victim mogul in court!" he shouted.

"So you'd just let him get away," Libby said her voice cracking.

"If he were older maybe we'd have a chance," James said, "but at his age," he said softly, "they're not exactly going to stick him for years in hardcore juvie," he said frankly.

"And why not?" Libby demanded angrily, "maybe when a few of those boys touch him he'll…!" she ranted.

"Libby this is not going to be said in our house!" James interrupted incredulously.

"Funny," Libby said snidely, "this seems to be more of James Neutron house than Libby wife of James Neutron."

"That's crap," James snapped.

"Is it?" Libby pressed.

"This is my parent's house," James said.

"Was," Libby corrected him.

"This will always be my parent's house," James said darkly.

"I thought it was supposed to be ours," Libby said sarcastically.

"You can sometimes be a real cold-hearted bitch, do you know that?" James suddenly asked.

Libby was shocked for a moment. Then her face became really angry.

"And you're a lily livered coward," Libby countered.

"Excuse me?" James asked not fully comprehended how that came into it.

"You knew Cindy was pregnant didn't you?" Libby accused.

"Excuse me?" James asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Libby said, "I believe you knew and you abandoned her."

"You better take that back," James said visibly upset.

"No," Libby refused.

"I never loved anyone more than I loved her," James said angrily, "no one!" he shouted.

"Is that supposed to surprise me?" Libby asked coldly.

"No," James said honestly, "but this should," he said and went upstairs.

"Fuck you," Libby muttered and went to sit on the couch.

Fifteen minutes later she heard James storm downstairs and out the back door.

"Mummy!" Candy cried and ran downstairs.

"What?" Libby snapped, "oh baby I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized when she saw Candy's hurt face, "what is it honey?" she asked sweetly.

"Daddy's gone," Candy said and started crying.

"Candy he just went to get some…" Libby started.

"He left with travelling bags!" Candy cried and started bawling.

Libby froze.

_Oh no. – _Libby.

* * *

Meanwhile at Carl's current residence both were looking at the evening paper in disbelief.

"They believe I'm the secret lover of your former maid!" Nick exploded as he looked at the front page with him at Weezer's home.

"The press here can be brutal," Carl said calmly, "I was secretly sneaking prostitutes in an attempt to cure my lonely life last week," he said.

"How can you be so calm?" Nick demanded loudly.

"Because that's not what they want," Carl responded simply surprising Nick, "they want noise, scandal," he explained, "them accusing me of sleeping with prostitutes was just a pathetic attempt to get a rise out of me," he told Nick, "I'm boring," he declared.

"You're nuts," Nick said and flung the paper on the small table.

"You're mad because I'm not going nuts right?" Carl asked with a smile, "imagine how those reporters and tabloid writers are feeling?" he asked with a wide grin.

Nick soon started to laugh.

"You'd think I'd realize that," Nick said between laughs.

"Those people can get to you," Carl said simply, "the trick is not letting them know it."

"I have to learn that," Nick said even though it was obvious he didn't believe he could.

"That's okay," Carl said kindly, "it will pass," he said and laid a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I wish my life was always this peaceful," Nick said suddenly, "aside from the tabloid trash," he added.

"You can stay as long as you like," Carl told him.

"I know," Nick said with a smile, "thanks Carl."

"Your Welcome," Carl responded.

* * *

Mrs. Sasha Vortex got ready for bed. It was almost midnight and she had somewhere to be at noon.

If my fool of a daughter had just never gotten involved with… It doesn't matter now; she's gone. I'm not going to dwell on her. – Sasha

Sasha headed for her bedroom but decided to check Cindy's old room.

"You okay?" Sasha asked.

"Yes Mrs. Vortex," James said, "thank you for renovating," he said gratefully, "I'd never have fit Cindy's old bed," he said honestly.

"Well it was much harder getting the boards sealing this room up off the door," Sasha said frankly, "well goodnight James," she said and turned to leave.

"I know what you want to call me," James said suddenly and Sasha froze, "it's okay, I can handle it," he told her.

"Sleep well Jimmy," Sasha told him and left.

"Goodnight," James said sleepily, "mom," he added and drifted back to sleep.

Sasha turned back.

_Did he call me mom?_ – Sasha

Done

This story will be no longer than fifteen chapters. Thank you for reading and please review.


	10. Penance 9: Shocking

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: The Tale Before Forever (Danny Phantom) by MoonrockBlink1772

Penance 9: Shocking

Three days later at For Jesus Catholic Church, the funeral for Cindy Simmons took place.

"…and a great woman deserve a great funeral after her life is done," Sheen concluded and stepped off the podium.

He went back to sit beside Carolyn who wore a black knee length dress with a big white bow in the back, black low heeled shoes and a black and white church hat. Sheen wore a white suit, refusing to follow a tradition that made death seem worse than actual life.

Libian was there as well in a black ankle length dress and black shoes. Jim wore a black tux. She sat beside Jim who was also beside Carolyn. Libian cried often and Jim held her hand. He held back his tears for Libian's sake. Carolyn also comforted Libian and Sheen focused on comforting all of them.

Later the body was taken to the burial site. After everything was said the sleek shiny light brown casket made of oak was lowered into the ground. All everyone could see was the body of a young adult woman gone too soon. Her blonde hair in beautiful ringlets, wearing a sleeveless blue dress and blue shoes. She also wore a silver necklace with a heart on it. In her will she admits that it was given to her by the father of her eldest children. This is what bored into the minds of those present. A mother dead and still so beautiful and youthful. A sad tragedy.

After the funeral Sheen took Jim, Carolyn and Libian home in car loaned to him by a neighbour.

"What will happen to us?" Jim asked.

"You know who has custody of you," Sheen said simply, "you'll be living with them now," he told Jim.

"But what about Libian?" Carolyn asked desperately, "Kit has in his will his wishes that Libian get to be with his relatives, even if it's shared custody with the guardian Cindy's chosen for her," she continued, "and mom made no protest," she added.

"If she knew what would happen I bet she would've," Sheen said coldly.

"I don't want to go away," Libian said tearfully.

"You won't," Sheen said.

"How do you know that?" Jim asked him.

"What I know is that Mr. Weederman's relatives don't have a leg to stand on," Sheen said frankly, "the most they can get is supervised visits or maybe to take Libian for the summer."

"But I don't want to go," Libian protested.

"Unfortunately that doesn't matter," Sheen told her, "just be glad they can't keep you," he said seriously.

"What about you?" Carolyn asked.

"E-mail me," Sheen told Carolyn, "come when you're grown up, the big 18."

"And me?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"Do whatever the hell you want?" Sheen said in annoyance, "I'm not your life guide," he added.

"Not mine obviously," Jim muttered.

Carolyn glared at him from the front seat.

"You're gonna be a real screw up kid," Sheen said suddenly, "if you let what people say and think affect you so much," he told Jim.

"You didn't?" Jim snapped.

"Touche," Sheen admitted.

This surprised everyone else in the car.

"What can you tell us about our father?" Jim asked suddenly.

An eerie silence filled the car.

"Forget about him," Sheen said immediately.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Carolyn said darkly.

"But who is he?" Jim asked.

"A guy your mom knew and should never have been involved with," Sheen told him, "if your mom knew then what she knows now, you two might never been born."

The two teens felt a chill run down their spine.

"Is it that bad?" Carolyn asked him.

"Forget you ever had a father," Sheen told them, "you shouldn't be in a rush anyway since with even Kit Weederman it only brought you kids pain and misery," he said frankly.

"Kit was never my father," Jim snarled.

"He was mine," Libian spoke in a small voice.

Both teens turned to look at Libian.

"I'm sorry Libian," Jim apologized, "I didn't mean…"

"But he was a bastard and he killed mummy!" Libian cried suddenly.

"Libian!" Carolyn shouted, "you don't talk like that," she chastised.

"But you think it," Libian countered.

"Okay, Okay," Sheen said from the front, "just put away the claws now," he told both of them, "your mom just got buried today remember?" he reminded them.

Both females became quiet and looked at their feet.

"Is mummy in heaven?" Libian asked.

"Was she a good Christian?" Sheen asked.

Libian nodded.

"Then she's in heaven," Sheen said brightly.

"Who said heaven was only for Christians?" Jim countered.

"Boy I asked that question because you're mom's Pentecostal," Sheen blasted him, "and according to her religion which is Christianity, good dedicated Christians go to heaven when they abide by God's laws and believe in Jesus Christ."

"Yeah," Libian agreed.

"You'd agree to anything," Jim muttered.

"Nuh uh," Libian disagreed.

"Whatever," Jim said in response.

"You'll never allow those different from you to live in peace will you?" Sheen asked suddenly, "you're kind of like Cindy's mom, having to have everyone under your thumb and following your rules," he said.

"That's not true," Jim denied and he sounded upset.

"Don't hurt Jim," Libian chastised and kicked Sheen's seat.

"Libian!" Carolyn shouted in disbelief.

"You want us all to die sweetheart?" Sheen asked her, "that can happen if you let me lose concentration on the road," he warned her.

Libian gasped and pulled her feet under her skirt.

"Sheen I…" Carolyn started.

"I'll be leaving in a couple of days," Sheen told her, "you can stop worrying about my horrifying presence then."

"Good," Jim said firmly.

"The only person some have to worry about though," Sheen continued, "is their selves," he added.

This left a tense silence in the car. Especially with Jim.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Neutron residence Libby was on the phone with James.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Libby asked.

"Libby I need some time to think," James told her.

"But staying with…" Libby started.

"She's halfly my mother and Candy's grandma," James interrupted, "I will stay with her and Candy will visit me here," he told Libby firmly.

"Well I don't like it," Libby told him.

"Well I'm not coming to visit her," James responded.

"And why not?" Libby demanded.

"I don't want to see you!" James exploded.

Libby gasped.

"I'm sorry," James apologized, "maybe we should talk later," he suggested.

"Uh yeah," Libby said calmly as tears welled in her eyes, "let's continue this later," she agreed.

"Bye," James said and hung up before Libby could say anything.

"I hate you," Candy said suddenly.

Libby looked up to see Candy at the top of the stairs.

"Honey…" Libby started.

"You made daddy leave!" Candy shouted and ran to her room.

"Candy wait!" Libby cried and ran after her.

Done

Carl and Nick will be in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review.


	11. Penance10:What happened to easy question

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: Eyes (Codename: Kids Next Door) by blackmonday

Please Note: Excellent story about the characters eyes being shown or hidden having a deeper meaning. Much better than my summary of it. Trust me, read it. It's awesome.

Penance 10: What happened to easy questions?

It was 9 a.m. the following day when Nick woke up. He was really sleepy and still had trouble getting around this new place of residence. He got up and decided to walk around to wake himself up before he took a shower. As he walked he heard something.

Nick stopped and listened.

_No I must be hearing things. - _Nick

But Nick soon realized that he was right.

After leaning against the door to listen more carefully, Nick let out a low whistle and walked away.

After his shower he exited wearing a blue robe. Standing outside the door with a very not amused face was Carl.

"My maid told me you were leaning against my room door," Carl said disapprovingly, "listening to me masturbate."

"Um I didn't…" Nick started but stopped unable to find anything to say.

"I appreciate my privacy very highly Nick," Carl said darkly.

"Carl I'm really sorry," Nick apologized, "I just heard and…"

"Had to lean against the door for better listening value?" Carl cut him off.

Nick sighed.

Carl chuckled suddenly.

Nick looked at him incredulously.

"Let me just make one thing clear," Carl spoke, "while I don't mind you being here or being gay," he told Nick, "I mind you or anyone else listening to me pleasure myself," he said frankly, "it's disgusting," he concluded.

Nick was looking at the floor feeling absolutely horrible.

"But since it's an accident and possible over curiosity," Carl continued, "I'll just use my sound proofed room while you're here," he said, "but I won't tolerate my privacy being invaded or having such embarrassing things being told to be by the help," he said seriously, "they work for me Nick!" he cried.

"I told you I was sorry okay!" Nick exploded.

Carl was surprised by Nick's explosion.

Nick stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Carl stood quietly outside for a few minutes. Then he decided to go do something else.

By afternoon Nick was still in his room. Carl knew that he was still upset.

"Maybe you should talk to him Mr. Weezer," Elle suggested as Carl drank tea.

"Talking was what got me into trouble in the first place," Carl responded.

"It's your choice Mr. Weezer," Elle said and left her boss alone in the foyer.

Carl sat there for a while. His tea eventually went cold.

_I might as well talk to him._ – Carl

Carl went to Nick's room and knocked. He got no answer.

"Nick I'm sorry," Carl said loudly, "please, just open the door," he begged.

Still no answer. Carl kept waiting.

After what seemed like forever (but actually only an hour), Nick opened the door.

"You're persistent," Nick spoke.

"I'm really sorry Nick," Carl apologized.

"I know," Nick responded, "could you come in?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Carl asked surprised by the question.

Nick's face went bright red.

"Um I was just asking if you'd…" Nick started off fine but stopped.

Carl slowly started to get the message.

"Heh, why not?" Carl responded with a shrug.

Nick looked at Carl in surprise.

"I never told you I was picky Nick," Carl said in response to Nick's stare.

Nick cleared his throat and allowed Carl to step inside.

* * *

Stuart sniffled and wiped away his tears. It was 8pm and he lay in bed. Actually a hard dry cot among rows of hard dry cot bunk beds. He had to spend a year here. He missed his mother and father. He missed his friends. He missed the freedom he had. He'd give anything to have it all back. He was kept in protective custody. Where other kids locked up here couldn't hurt him. A guard was everywhere, even in the showers. Well actually they went behind a glass door and showered while the guard kept an eye on them. They were seventy kids in protective custody and three showers that held a maximum of ten each. But usually they allowed no more than six kids in there at once.

_I'm sorry that I touched Candy. Really I am. I just thought I was doing right by scaring her. My dad always said to keep niggers in their place. I was doing that. Wasn't I? _– Stuart

Done

Yes it's really short. But you still have five more chapters to cuddle and love. Or spit on. Or run from. Or just read and wonder what a evil sadistic writer I am. Whichever one or more thank you for reading and please review.


	12. Penance 11: Creepy

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: The Time Has Come (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) by azure-tears

Penance 11: Creepy

It was 10 pm at the Simmons residence where Sheen was in the basement moaning. Moaning with pleasure from the meth he had just taken. He had learned to make his own crystal meth and several other drugs. He had experimented to lessen and mostly remove the addictive side effects without killing the drug's main objective, which was to get you high.

Suddenly the basement door opened. Sheen was too strung out to move from the box he hid behind at the bottom of the stairs.

Soon he was looking into the eyes of the youngest of the household Libian.

"Hi," Libian said softly.

Sheen looked at the girl in her white nightgown as she stood before him. His eyes were half opened and could barely form words.

"W...W…Wha…you…" Sheen slurred.

"I know who you are," Libian said as she stroked his hair.

Sheen was hearing her but could barely process it through his strung out brain.

"And I know who Jim and Carolyn's father is," Libian whispered in his ear.

Sheen's eyes widened. His brain had processed that.

"What?" Sheen asked.

"My brother and sister are half cousins," Libian said in an amused tone.

"Li…" Sheen started.

"Just let me sit with you," Libian said and sat beside him.

_This is no typical eight-year old. _– Sheen

Libian took out a cigarette out of her pocket.

Sheen's eyes widened.

Libian then proceeded to dig into his clothes pocket. She eventually found a lighter and lit her cigarette.

"Don't worry," Libian said sweetly, "my mother had brains too," she told Sheen, "I know how to smoke without getting those pesky things like cancer," she said and giggled.

"How?" Sheen asked.

"I made a chemical," Libian said simply after leaning against him, "I wanted to be a typical kid so I hid my smarts," she explained.

"Oh," Sheen said.

"I also age twice my age mentally and hormonally until I'm twelve," Libian revealed to him, "so right now," she told him, "you're talking to someone sixteen," she said seriously.

"Sixteen?" Sheen asked still a bit out of it.

"Yeah," Libian said and stroked his hair, "I never told anyone before."

"Why me?" Sheen asked softly.

"We're both different," Libian said, "both have our own view of the world," she said with a smile.

"Carolyn doesn't mind that I kill," Sheen said suddenly, "you do know that I've killed right?" he asked.

"Did you really think I'd know about James and not you?" Libian asked sounding insulted, "Carolyn will betray you," she told him, "she's not going to agree to a life with a guy who kills people."

"I know," Sheen admitted surprising Libian, "but I can make an impression while I'm here," he added.

"So you know you're a passing fancy?" Libian asked him.

"With a ninety-percent chance, yeah," Sheen responded, "I'm not a genius," he admitted, "but I check things out," he said proudly.

"So you think Carolyn will find someone else?" Libian asked.

"You're only eight," Sheen told her.

"Can you wait six years?" Libian asked him, "I'll be fourteen then," she said flirtatiously.

"I'm not getting it on with an eight-year old," Sheen told her seriously.

Libian grabbed Sheen and pulled him near angrily contorted face.

"You listen to me," Libian snarled, "I'll be fourteen in six years and if you're not waiting I'll kill you or anyone who stands in my way got it?"

Sheen wondered if this girl had totally lost him.

_You know what, I'll humour her. _– Sheen.

"If you come can find me in six years," Sheen challenged, "you can have me," he told her.

"Don't humour me," Libian said darkly.

Sheen went silent.

"Fine," Libian said and got up, "die in your drugged up murdering existence," she said and left the basement.

Sheen continued to sit where he was sitting from the moment this freak show started.

_What the fuck just happened? – _Sheen.

* * *

The following day at school was costume day. Everyone dressed in costumes except for cheerleaders and jocks who thought it was dorky. 

A teenage girl in a purple velvet outfit that ended barely past her bum drank at the water cooler. Her cascading hair fell in huge curls and the masquerade mask she had on was also purple.

"Who's that hot chick over there?" Jim asked as he chewed on a toothpick.

"Dude that's your sister," Douglas responded incredulously.

Jim immediately choked.

* * *

Libby sat at the park crying. Her first-born daughter hated her and it seemed that her marriage was headed for divorce. 

_How can things get any worse? _– Libby

"Hello," a voice said suddenly.

Libby froze then turned around.

It was Forester.

Done

The next chapter will be six years from now. Gotten over the shock? Please read and review.


	13. Penance 12: The Time is Now

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: Drowning Within (Jimmy Neutron) by LilTyphoon

Please Remember: This chapter is set six years from the last one.

Penance 12: The Time is Now

Libby parked her car and got out. It was nearly nightfall and she and Hillary exited the car. Libby and James had been divorced for four and a half years now. Libby had given James full custody of Candy. Her eldest daughter hated her. It was pointless forcing Candy to visit her when she seemed sickened by the very sight of her (Libby). Hillary grew up being shifted between her mother and father. At first it was six months each. Hillary was with her mother from March to August. Then her father had her from September to February. Libby being allowed to visit on Thanksgiving day and stay over from Christmas Eve to Boxing Day without protest. James was allowed to visit Hillary during Easter and certain days in July and August. Everything else was decided amicably between the two divorced parents. Hillary however got closer to her mom and now stayed with her dad in August and at certain holidays. The rest of her time was spent with her mom.

Hillary now nine wore thin-rimmed blue spectacles and was excited about entering High School her next school year. Some said she seemed so much like James in smarts but her mother in personality. It was often hard for others to believe that she was part black because she looked just like her father with white skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Mr. Green," Hillary said as she saw her mother's friend.

"Good Evening Hillary," Forrester said formally.

"Germany's boring," Stuart muttered as he stepped out of the townhouse.

"You can have no tact when guest come can you?" Forrester asked annoyed.

"It's okay," Hillary said with a laugh, "he's a teenager after all," she said.

"All that stuff about still being a kid yet not an adult is crap," Stuart muttered, "want to help me with Japanese?" he asked her.

"Sure," Hillary said brightly, "that's why I'm sleeping over after all," she said and both went inside.

"I hope a year in Japan next school year will learn him manners," Forrester said frankly.

"He was supposed to go last year," Libby said formally.

"Well things happen sometimes Ms. Folfax," Forrester said to her.

Libby looked at him suspiciously.

"I keep my racism very low key here," Forrester said softly, "otherwise you wouldn't allow your daughter here."

"I allow my daughter here because she seems to have developed a close friendship with your son Stuart," Libby said.

"Well I offered you some clout in court years ago when I got you the best lawyers for your divorce," Forrester said innocently, "you after all had the allegations retracted and got my son released," he said.

"Candy didn't want anything to do with it," Libby said simply, "she said Stuart's absence made people ask questions," she recalled, "no one was buying the public statement that he physically assaulted Candy and got locked up for it," she reminded him.

"But you still took my money after you decided to drop the charges," Forrester countered.

"You didn't buy me," Libby snarled.

"I know, I'm just being stupid," Forrester said dismissively.

"I took it to take care of Hillary, I'm single now," Libby pointed out.

"Yes your husband remarried right after the divorce was official," Forrester recalled.

Libby gulped.

"Well he obviously found someone new," Libby said in a tight voice.

"But I wonder why move to Germany?" Forrester asked.

"It was far removed from my former life," Libby said and didn't explain further.

_My parents hate me, the town thinks I ruined my marriage single-handedly, my daughter hates me and James got the house since it was his parent's home. I had a horrible time living with my parent's and an apartment was a burden after we divorced. Germany seemed furthest from it all. I know my parent's feel I sent my child to racist nation but that's dumb, Germany's changed. Hitler's been dead for years. Punkish Nazi wanna bes don't worry me._ – Libby

"Well I came here to help teach my son about his roots," Forrester said with a shrug, "descendant of a Nazi general isn't bad in my book," he declared.

"Your book's for you and your kind alone," Libby said coldly, "keep my daughter out of your shit," she snarled.

"Wouldn't dream of dragging her into something she's not interested in," Forrester said wholeheartedly, "after all, she is the daughter of the great Libby Folfax, formerly Libby Neutron," he added.

Libby snorted.

"I made sure to get back my last name after that bastard left me," Libby said immediately.

"Well get home safely," Forrester said and turned to enter his home.

"My daughter's not interested in racism," Libby said proudly, "so don't try it."

"Your daughter's nine and about to enter high school," Forrester countered, "I doubt I can cloud or change her mind about or to anything," he told Libby.

"You got that right," Libby declared and left.

"Bye," Forrester said sarcastically and entered his house.

Forrester entered and went downstairs to the basement.

Sitting there were over twenty teens and kids in matching apparel. Two other adults dressed similarly stood on each side.

They all saluted Forrester the moment they saw him.

"I think our focus is on our newest inductee," Forrester said seriously, "Hillary," he said, "are you sure you're ready to get rid of black scum?" he asked.

"I already have half of that dirty shit in my blood," Hillary snarled hatefully, "I'm not going to allow it to infect the rest of the human race," she told him.

"You have the horse pills Stuart?" Forrester asked his son.

Stuart took out seven.

"One's powerful enough to almost completely de-fertilize a horse," Forrester said, "four will be enough for her Stuart," he told his son.

Stuart handed Hillary the horse pills.

"In the name of white power and Hitler!" Hillary declared and quickly swallowed them.

* * *

It was in the early morning in America and Sheen now lived in a commune. It was fun. He enjoyed the atmosphere, getting laid, and killing women. 

"Sheen," a lady with a Swedish accent said brightly, "Sheen, dear," she repeated.

"What bitch?" Sheen demanded form upstairs.

"Bitch," the lady said and laughed, "you know my name is Sue."

Sheen groaned.

_Guess I should be glad her English and common sense is lacking. _– Sheen

Sheen got up, slipped on a pair of pants and went downstairs.

Standing there was a redheaded teenager he immediately recognized.

"Told you I'd come," Libian said superiorly.

* * *

By noon in London Carl exited the shower wearing a red robe. He walked to his room and lay quietly on the bed. 

"What time is it?" Nick asked groggily.

"Noon," Carl said simply.

"My…!" Nick shouted and jumped up.

"I had it moved to tomorrow," Carl said calmly.

Nick fell back on the bed.

"Thanks," Nick said with a sigh of relief.

Carl crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around Nick.

"It's been nearly six years," Carl whispered.

"Yeah," Nick sighed.

Carl laughed.

"What do we do for our anniversary?" Carl asked him.

"I could remind you that our marriage is more important," Nick teased.

"We already celebrated our marriage anniversary," Carl complained.

"Fine," Nick conceded, "but if you have those singers…." He started.

"Not this time," Carl agreed.

"Good," Nick said, "that falsetto is not a man's voice."

"Baby," Carl muttered.

Both started laughing.

"My god we're an old married couple," Nick said.

"Just be glad we're a married couple," Carl said and kissed him on the lips.

Nick smiled and kissed him back.

Done

James will be in the next chapter. So will Jim and Carolyn. Please read and review. And a special thank you to all those who've reviewed this far.


	14. Penance 13: A Better Life

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: Crossroads of Destiny (Avatar: The Last Airbender) by Ace7

Penance 13: A Better Life

Betty Quinlan Neutron washed up as she hummed happily. She knew that it was now 2 o' clock and soon she'd break to go watch her week end serial 'Get Away'. It dealt mainly with a girl's true paternity slowly bringing disaster to everyone she knows and cares about before and upon revelation.

After completing her tasks in the kitchen she went to check on her triplets. Each a beautiful raven-haired boy, they all had James' eyes. Herb, Nathan, and Einstein Neutron gurgled happily as their mother played, checked, and changed them.

Betty never thought that she'd marry James. After finding out that Cindy was his half cousin James became rather distant. Betty's interest had already waned and she was an on and off girlfriend of Nick Dean in her teens. That ended badly. Then James ended up marrying Libby. That she hadn't expected.

She thought that she's lost him forever. To Cindy's best friend. Betty had honestly thought it was all over. James was never hers forever.

But fate smiled upon her.

The break up and divorce shocked Retroville who placed blame on Libby.

Betty didn't care either way. She was married to James for three-and-a-half years now. The triplets were almost two, and Hillary barely visited anymore.

This made her happy because she personally found Hillary kind of creepy. It was bad enough that she was the child of her husband's ex-wife. But Hillary seemed obsessed with anything white when she was at their house. Even saying her hair wasn't 'straight' enough like 'the other girls.' Most people where they now lived were white. So it wasn't hard to guess who 'the other girls' were.

"Hey Mom," Candy said happily as she hurried into the kitchen and kissed Betty on the cheek.

"Hi darling," Betty said brightly not minding Candy one bit since she didn't mind her (Betty) as a mother and hated Libby, "how was the audition?" she asked.

"Awesome!" Candy said brightly, "they want me back to model with some other girls," she said excitedly.

"Well since you're older you can model more often," Betty said.

"And I started runway last year," Candy said excitedly, "thank you for convincing Dad to not to make me wait until I'm sixteen," she said gratefully.

"Well you look almost sixteen," Betty said with a laugh, "you now being 5'9 already," she pointed out.

"I just want one or two more inches," Candy said in reference to her height.

"Well you're fourteen so no long foreign trips," Betty told her.

"My agent said the other agency's customer's agreed to just having me model from Saturday morning to Sunday afternoon," Candy said, "I think it's because not many petite girls are cup c," she added.

"You mean white girls don't you?" Betty teased and looked at her own barely cup b chest.

"Oh come on Mom," Candy said, "you look awesome," she declared.

"Yes she does," James said as he suddenly stepped into the kitchen.

"Dad?" Candy asked in surprise.

"You're home already James?" Betty asked in surprise.

"Slow day," James told her and set his things down, "Hi darling," he said and kissed his wife lightly on the lips.

"Hi honey," Betty responded happily.

"And my big daughter," James said happily and held out his arms.

A laughing Candy hugged him.

"Hey Dad," Candy said between laughs.

"Being a chemist rarely allows me early leaving days," James said after letting Candy go, "but since I'm here…"

"Eww," Candy said immediately.

"You go watch television," James said dismissively as he wrapped his arms around Betty's waist.

"I'm gone," Candy said immediately and left.

Soon both Betty and James were laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Sweden Jim and Carolyn played on the beach with their two-year old daughters Cin and Heidi. Cin had blonde hair while Heidi had brown hair. So they weren't identical twins. But if paternity was even doubted, Heidi's blue eyes like her father Jim defused it. Cin had green yes like her grandmother. That's why Carolyn decided to call her Cin instead of Tracy. Jim loved the Heidi books and movies despite never admitting it. So naming Heidi resulted in teasing from his recently married wife.

Both ensured to live where incest was accepted. It was one thing to be legal, but another for it to be accepted.

Heidi started running towards the water.

A frightened Jim ran and grabbed her.

"Upsy daisy," Jim said and swung her in the air causing her to squeal, "want to runaway little girl," he teased.

Carolyn watched him and smiled. She didn't care that he was her brother. She loved him with all her heart. And that would never change.

Done

Two chapters to go. Thank you for reading and please review.


	15. Penance 14: Love is Insane

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: Torn (My Life as a Teenage Robot) by xSapphireChanx

Penance 14: Love is Insane

Two weeks later a family of four exited a car and headed towards a deserted park. This was where they always had their picnic. A husband and wife, a four-year old daughter, and a two-month old son.

Two hours later they were chatting and enjoying their picnic.

But near nightfall the parents discovered that their daughter was missing.

"Charles," Marie said worriedly.

"Wait here," Charles said and walked off to look for their son.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Soon a terrified little girl came running forward crying.

"Callie!" Marie Stronghold cried, "and hugged her daughter, "what happened?" she asked fearfully.

"A bag was put on my head," Callie said crying, "Daddy's fighting the bag man."

"Oh God," Marie said and shepherded her children towards their SUV.

But when they got there the SUV was gone.

The mother stood with her children for several minutes panicking. There was no one around and her cell phone was in the car.

Suddenly a car drove up and a window went down.

"Is something wrong?" the occupant asked.

"There was a gunshot and I think someone shot my husband," Marie said tearfully.

"Okay," the occupant said slowly, "put the kids in the car and show me where your husband went," he instructed, "but first I'll call 911," he added.

After doing so he locked the kids in his car and followed Marie to where she saw her daughter running from.

"Is he dead?" Marie asked.

"I do my job thoroughly," the occupant from the car said seriously, "there's his body," he said showing her, "scream," he instructed.

Marie let out a scream that rivalled scream queen actresses.

By 9 pm the police was sorting everything out. It was determined that Mr. Charles Stronghold was murdered in the process of saving his daughter from a kidnapping. The suspect was a heavy set Caucasian male who was seen running through a squatter's yard half mile from where Mr. Stronghold's body was found. The footprints showed that the suspected murderer wore heavy worker boots and that was also described by the squatter as what the heavy set male was wearing on his feet. The witness said he was taller than 5'ft 4, wore a white shirt covered by a bullet proof vest, black pants, blonde hair that looked bleached, had brown stubble on his face, wore dark sunglasses, and a pistol was noticed sticking out the back of his pants.

Marie was allowed to carry her children home and the police department expressed its condolences.

After putting her children to bed she went up to the attic. Waiting for her was a teenager wearing a green wig, blue sunglasses, a floral baby doll, and white shoes.

"Was the SUV and the items in it enough to pay for your assignment?" Marie asked following the verbal code.

"Yes," the teen responded, "you swear to keep quiet about this transaction?"

"Yes I do," Marie responded, "I have what I wanted," she said, "the turtle's end is my new beginning."

"Good," the teenager said then climbed out a window and left.

* * *

It was almost midday the following morning when Sheen woke up.

"Hi," Libian said and handed him a cup of coffee.

Sheen nodded and took the coffee.

It had been a stressful night. He was still getting calls from the police after picking up that woman and her children. He was able to eliminate himself as a suspect but his loner nomadic lifestyle raised questions. He knew he couldn't move away for the next two months. He was going to wait for three. Then off to Cuba. He always to visit there again. He just liked it there. Then Russia, Aruba, and wherever else took his fancy. He wouldn't murder in Aruba though. It never took his fancy.

Libian picked up a purple wig and put it on.

"I'm wearing this one next time," Libian declared.

"You look great in all of them," Sheen responded.

Libian threw it away.

"My brother and sister are already living their perfect lives in Sweden," Libian said moving towards Sheen like a prowling cat, "I hope my happy ending comes with staying with…"

"I guarantee nothing," Sheen interrupted.

Libian giggled.

"And that's how I like it," Libian said with a crazed grin, "that's how I like it a lot," she added then pounced on Sheen.

Sheen grabbed her and they shared a passionate lip lock.

Done

One chapter left. In it the babies from the last chapter will be grown and everything will come full circle for everyone. Plus the story's title will leave you with unanswered questions. Thank you for reading and please review.

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE HELP! **_**Shows like 'Class of 3000' and 'Life and Times of Juniper Lee' do not have their own category in the Cartoons section of this site. It is required by that stories not considered popular enough by them to have their own section have 100 stories posted before they get their own section. 'Class of 3000' only has 21 stories so far (I've written 2) and 'Life and Times of Juniper Lee' (I've written 1) also has under 30 fics posted here. Please help by spreading the word (by posting this in your profile and or at the end of your stories) and or by writing a fic for one or both of these cartoons. Help them get added to the cartoon list.**_

* * *


	16. Penance 15: Cursed Or Unlucky

Cursed or Unlucky

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

Story to Read: Check my fave list.

Please Note: This chapter is set 18 years since ch14.

Penance 15: Cursed Or Unlucky

Hillary sat outside a shooting range sipping beer. She had returned to America five years ago and now ran her own racial segregation organization. That's what she had to call it to legally keep people off her back. Freedom of speech was one thing. Saying your organization was into the hate of anything non-white and was funded to destroy the impure races in ways not excluding violence and murder was another thing. You'd be shut down.

AWATT or Always White All The Time was the name of her organization. Many screamed violent racism but she was able to get away from it since she was a genius and countries and laws often looked kindly on geniuses. Especially geniuses that also maintained the country's weapons of mass destruction when she 'visited' the Pentagon and other places. Fear of her converting to Germany kept many lawmakers off her tail. The attacks of terrorist over the last eight years have ensured that. The U.S.A. was currently isolated in many ways, most countries now blaming them for instigating 'bad karma' upon themselves by how they reacted to 9/11. Hillary personally didn't care. Now at age twenty-seven she was able to spread her message and declare her hatred (the word 'distaste' is used in grand public appearances) of her non-white heritage and blood. Looking white at least appeased a part of her. And it definitely pleased her followers.

"Hillary," West Evans the bartender said, "your coloured sister's here," he told her.

"I told you she's no longer my sister," Hillary hissed, "she never was," she said, "my sisters and brothers are only those who are dedicated to our cause," she concluded.

"Sorry," West apologized and left.

_I change my last name to Green and still I'm viewed as the Neutron half-black inbreed, _Hillary thought bitterly.

Candy walked up. She could feel the glares radiating towards her. The range was owned by a man who whatever number of greats, great grandfather was an active member of the Klu Klux Klan.

_I'm thirty-two and still these teen punks scare me, _Candy thought seeing a few teenage boys looking at her like a lamb needing to be slaughtered.

"Hello," Hillary said coldly when Candy walked up to her.

"Sis…" Candy started.

"I'm not your sister," Hillary interrupted loudly, "I'm the non-biological daughter of Mr. Forrester Green," she said proudly, "my brothers and sisters are all a part of the pure white race," she said proudly.

"You're not white," Candy snarled sick of her white purist speeches.

Hillary angrily threw the rest of her beer in Candy's face. Candy's face immediately burned like the hottest furnace.

"Why you little…!" Candy shrieked.

"Try it here!" Hillary raged shoving her finger in Candy's face, "I'd love to see you leave here in a body bag."

Candy was taken a back.

_Does she really hate me that much? _Candy thought, _me and all those black like me?_

"Um," Candy said.

"The nigger has nothing to say," a teen skinhead said and the whole crowd outside the range broke into laughter.

Tears filled Candy's eyes.

"I just hope you know what you're doing sis…Hillary," Candy said her voice breaking, "you'll always be family," she concluded and hurried away.

"Don't trip and give us a head start bitch!" West shouted.

Hillary and the others present burst out laughing at that statement.

"Stupid bitch," Hillary muttered as someone brought her another beer.

* * *

Meanwhile the clock read 4pm in a nicely decorated trailer. In the bedroom Sheen and Libian were passionately making love.

Sheen had been initially sentenced to death for the seventeen murders it could be proven that he had committed in the United States alone. He had fought being extradited to other countries by offering to give up the body of the two senator's daughter's he had murdered two years before he met Libian. After that and the trial twelve years ago, his death seemed imminent.

But Sheen had something else up his sleeve. He got his sentence overturned both by proving he had poor counsel and by the fact he had a mental defect. Actually twelve mental defects. After more than half the cases proved impossible to go to trial, he went to a second trial with only five cases still standing against but with the publicity showing him as a victim of the justice system, he got off and only one case said not guilty because of mental defect. Sheen had won.

The prosecution saw only one way to save face. Have Sheen admit to witnessing murders instead of committing them and have him serve six years for extreme indifference. Sheen shocked them in turn by admitting witnessing over fifty. But only gave the gravesites of seven victims. He wasn't stupid. He admitted 'witnessing' over fifty murders off the record. The prosecution could never use it.

Now Sheen was long free and his wife Libian had decided to live a mostly non-murdering life travelling the world with their six kids, four adopted (by various means).

"Ohhh!" Libian cried.

Sheen kept at it until both orgasm's happened at the same time. It had been that way for years.

Sheen fell on top of Libian and sniffed her hair. It was now black with curly extensions. Last week it was blonde and shoulder length.

"You're never boring," Libian said approvingly.

"And never will be," Sheen added.

"It's funny," Libian said, "living in a trailer in the Amazon Forest," she commented.

"Scared of the animals?" Sheen teased.

"Not when I sleep with one of them," Libian said laughing.

"Never forget it," Sheen said and pounced on her neck.

The kids could be heard playing in the next room. The eldest one torturing a monkey with a rusty old wrench.

* * *

Nick sighed and looked at the time. 8:30 pm.

_It's the same time as the time Carl died six years ago, _Nick remembered.

Nick walked into a room he kept in special memory of Carl. Carl's pictures were everywhere. Also a few other mementoes.

Nick's eyes teared as he remembered that day. Hearing the screeching of tires and the crashing of cars outside Carl's business place.

"The roads were icy that day," Nick whispered picking up a picture of his dead husband, "I'll never forget you Carl."

"Nick?" Butch asked coming into the mansion.

_Crap, _Nick thought, _if he finds me here he'll freak out._

Nick hurried out to greet his husband of eight months.

* * *

Meanwhile at Retroville Private Hospital lay the once standing supreme world genius Jimmy Neutron. An unfortunate accident caused him to be incapacitated two years ago. He was frozen except for being able to barely move his eyes. Four weeks ago that movement stopped. So all anyone could rely on was his vital signs as signal of him being alive.

Herb, Nathan and Einstein Neutron now nineteen and young adults looked sadly at their father. Their mother had left barely an hour ago. Visiting hours at this hospital was until 10 pm when it came to those in their father's conditions. The triplets used every minute they could. Being the eldest of Betty and Jimmy's biological children, they felt it their responsibility. Their younger siblings Beth age fifteen, Ned twelve, the twins Carl and Shawn age nine, Lisa age six and Hugh age four, were home with their mother and the nannies. They had moved out of their childhood home years ago since both their parents wanted a large family. Now Herb was renovating it and Nathan intended to live and raise his family in it. Einstein meanwhile wanted to follow in the footsteps of his father and was a major scientist himself already having three masters by age fourteen.

"Excuse me," a female said stepping in, "is this…Herb!"

"Cin come in," Herb said enthusiastically, "dad I want you to meet someone," he said directing her to his motionless father who was attached to several machines.

"You know the chances of him hearing you," Einstein said frankly.

"Emotional support Einstein," Herb reminded him.

"Mm," Einstein responded.

"Forgive my brother," Nathan spoke up, "he's firmly cemented in the evolution theory."

"And you're firmly cemented in the feel good organization called religion," Einstein countered.

"Touché," Nathan agreed.

"My brother's a teacher of eight languages and has degrees in several art subjects," Einstein spoke up.

"And proud of it," Nathan added, "hi Cin."

"Hi," Cin said nervously.

"Don't be nervous," Einstein spoke, "if you don't like us you're gonna hate my pet Goddard," he added.

"I already met Goddard," Cin said, "I like him."

"Then you'll get used to us in a decade," Einstein responded.

Cin giggled.

"Don't mind my brother, he likes being intelligently weird," Herb stated.

"Youngest of the three," Einstein declared, "it's my birthright," he said, "Nathan as the middle child is appointed mediator."

"I passed that to the eldest years ago," Nathan said simply, "Herb loves being in charge."

"I heard he's renovating the home you'll be living in," Cin stated.

"Yes and as a master architect he'll do it best," Nathan declared.

"You three are hilarious," Cin said giggling hard.

"Just be glad I dyed my hair brown and that Nathan can't get a tan," Einstein spoke up, "otherwise you wouldn't be able to tell us three a part."

Cin burst out laughing. Her waist length blonde hair bobbing everywhere.

"I have a skin condition," Nathan spoke up.

"Yeah tanophobia," Einstein responded.

"I like your eyes," Libby said walking in, "you look my friend Cindy Vortex."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I had a grandmother named Cindy," Cin revealed, "but her last name was different."

"I'm certain it's a coincidence," Libby said replacing a vase of dead white roses with fresh ones, "I never interrupt your visit so goodbye boys," she said leaving.

Libby sighed once outside. She had heard of Cin, a girl from Sweden whose parents were related. Now seeing her she could easily guess who her parents were. And that the grandmother was Cindy Vortex herself.

"It's like world realigned to have them together without prejudice," Libby said walking home, "the only differences are a few features including Herb's black hair," she sated, "but Cin looks so much like Cindy and Herb has his father's eyes," she mused crossing the street, "I wonder if this time I shouldn't stand back but consider tell…"

Libby's words were silenced by four oncoming cars.

Completed

Yes the story's over. Now all that's left is the title which is actually a question. Cursed or Unlucky (the incidents in the entire story)? You decide. Thank you for supporting this story, especially those who did through out. Now please read and review.


End file.
